Of Eggnog and Firewhiskey
by nektar
Summary: Christmas Eve. Sixth year. Eggnog and Firewhiskey.


In a dark dormitory on Christmas Eve two teenage boys were tumbling on a bed kissing furiously, the black-haired one on top of the honey brown-haired one.

The boy with dark hair moved his mouth to the other one's chin, placing feather light kisses there.

"This is a huge mistake.", Remus interjected.

"I know", Sirius said, softly nipping at his jaw.

"This is _really _wrong.", Remus murmured.

"I know", Sirius answered, scraping his teeth lightly against his earlobe.

"James and Peter are in the same room.", Remus whispered.

"I know", Sirius muttered, tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue.

"We shouldn't be doing this.", Remus mumbled.

"I know", Sirius responded, sucking on his neck.

"But it feels _so _good!", Remus gasped.

"_God, _I know!", Sirius moaned.

And with that, Sirius crashed their mouths together again.

They couldn't have explained how it had happened. After the Christmas Feast in the Great Hall Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had had a maybe not so quiet celebration of their own – including a couple of bottles of Eggnog and Firewhiskey Peter had managed to nick from the kitchens. Which was why James had (unsuccessfully) tried to transfigure a feather into a sword in order to dub Peter knight. He had refused to refer to him as anything other than his 'knight in shining armour' for the rest of the night. Several bottles of liquor later (after James had drunkenly, but officially declared that he would volunteer to be Peter's fair maid) the pair of them had passed out on the dormitory floor, leaving Sirius and Remus alone on the latter's bed. From then on, everything had been a blur. One minute they had been sitting next to each other, simply having drunken conversations, the next Remus hands had suddenly been tangled in Sirius' hair, pulling him closer until their mouths had crashed together violently, their loud and erratic breathing now being the only sounds that disturbed the silence of the room.

"Sirius!", Remus moaned suddenly as said boy bit his neck roughly. The werewolf's eyes had snapped open and he stared at his friend with an unreadable expression.

Sirius lifted his head so he could look into Remus' golden brown eyes – only to find that there was no trace of brown left in them any longer, for they had turned a sparkling golden colour that was clearly visible despite the dim light of the dormitory. Sirius gasped.

"Moony? Are you al–"

But Remus cut him off, violating his friend's mouth with his own, tongues and teeth and lips battling fiercely while he managed to turn them over so he was now the one on top and in control. He took Sirius' hands and placed them firmly over the latter's head, not allowing him to move. He lay on him with his full bodyweight, completely pressed against him, mouth-to-mouth, chest-to-chest, yet looking for even more contact, more friction, still moving closer until –

"Yes, right_ there_!", Sirius gasped. Remus growled into his mouth, rolling his hips against his friend's again. He let go of Sirius' hands which went to Remus' hips immediately, clutching at them desperately and urging Remus on to go faster, harder –

"_Please!"_, he begged wantonly. Just the thought of Remus' erection pressing against his, hell, just the thought of Remus being hard for _him _was enough to drive Sirius completely crazy. Let alone the feeling of Remus bringing their hips together again and again and again – and still he wanted _more, _wanted more because this couldn't possibly be real, this couldn't possibly be shy, quiet Remus John Lupin, who blushed at every dirty joke James and Sirius cracked, who was rubbing against him so shamelessly and aggressively, could it?

Sirius wasn't able to resist grabbing Remus' arse tightly, trying to draw him closer than humanly possible, causing Remus to moan loudly, pulling him into a bruising kiss again, all the while frantically rubbing their almost painful erections together, feeling that wonderful friction through several layers of clothing.

Beads of sweat were forming on both their foreheads, plastering their hair to their faces. Their breaths became shorter, their growls into each other's mouths louder, the movements of their hips uncontrollable –

Until Remus' mouth left the other boy' lips to suddenly emit the most wonderful sound Sirius could have ever imagined. He opened his eyes just in time to see Remus staring right back at him, lips parted and a look of pure ecstasy on his face, and it was that fiery look directed at him that sent Sirius tumbling over the edge too, coming in his pants with a cry of pleasure, completely losing control while his orgasm washed over him.

Both catching their breaths the boys gazed at each other – Sirius noticed Remus' eyes had changed back to their normal colour after his climax – until Remus looked away, horror evident in his face, and blushing a furious shade of red he hurriedly tried to scramble off the bed all the while babbling incoherently and avoiding Sirius' eyes.

"So sorry – shouldn't have done this – shouldn't have forced you to – such a freak – going to hate me – how could you ever forgive me? – as if being a werewolf wasn't bad enough – how could you possibly put up with me? - used you, exploited you – _so _sorry, don't know what came over me – I'm so _incredibly _sorry –"

But Sirius just leant forward and cut him off with a soft kiss. He felt Remus tense and trying to break away, but he held onto him tightly.

"Please, Remus, listen, I wanted this. _Really._ Or did you see me trying to stop you?"

"No, but –"

"There you go. Look, Moony, this was brilliant – _you _were brilliant."

"But I –"

"Shh, come here."

They settled back into the pillows and Sirius carefully draped the blanket over them.

"This isn't a huge mistake, you know?", Sirius whispered, pulling Remus close.

"No?", Remus asked, sounding unsure.

"Nope ... And it isn't wrong at all.", Sirius murmured, putting an arm around Remus.

"Maybe not ...", Remus mused.

"And James and Peter have been unconscious for several hours anyway.", Sirius grinned, his fingers drawing meaningless patterns on Remus' arm.

"And that probably won't change for the next couple of hours.", Remus answered smiling ever-so-slightly.

"And who the hell says we shouldn't be doing this?", Sirius asked, entwining their hands.

"Don't know ...", Remus mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"And it really _did _feel good", Sirius stated, squeezing Remus' hand softly.

"Guess so ...", Remus replied, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

"So ... D'you reckon we could maybe ... You know ... Repeat that? When we're both a little more sober?", Sirius asked, still slightly unsure whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"I – uuhm ... I – I'd really like that.", Remus responded gazing up at him shyly.

And with that Sirius smiled at Remus fondly and placed a light kiss on his lips before curling up next to him and falling asleep.


End file.
